mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Assault Rifle
Introduction The AKM (and its Chinese look-alike, the Type-56) is the most common assault rifle in the world. Its simplicity, durability and relative effectiveness in any combat situation has made it the most well-known weapon in modern warfare. Can Be Found In Playground of Destruction *Chinese Supply Drop *North Korean Supply Drop World in Flames *PLAV Supply Drop History The AK-47 is the world's most popular assault rifle (close to 100 million have been produced). The full name is "Avtomat Kalashnikov model of 1947". Mikhail Kalashnikov began designing this assault rifle after a fearsome battle with the Germans on the Eastern Front during World War II. He designed it around the Soviet Union's new cartridge, the 7.62x39mm M43. The design itself is based on the German Sturmgewer 1944 (StG-44/MP-44), the world's first assault rifle. The Soviet 7.63x39 is also based around a German cartridge, the Stg-44's 7.92x33. After several revisions, trial versions were approved in 1947, and the rifle soon went into service. The AK-47 has a famous reputation for being durable, rarely required cleaning, easy to use and being nearly indestructible, able to be run over by something as heavy as an APC and can still function. This, coupled with its superior stopping power, made it better than its American rival, the M16. With 90 Million produced in a wide variety of local variants and modifications, the AK-47 is the most popular and commonly-used assault rifle in the world, if not the most popular firearm in the world. First designed in the late 1940's by the Soviet Union, it has since been used by dozens of nations and hundreds of armed groups, ranging from national armies to bank robbers to revolutionaries and terrorists. However, while it has more stopping power compared to its U.S. equivalent, its greatest drawback is a lack of range and a loud report. Assault Rifle Tactics The Assault Rifle is the ideal weapon for players who prefer to engage their enemies from up-close, as the weapon itself is somewhat inaccurate over long distances, so long as players can dodge around their opponents' fire as well. However, it can be used to moderate effect at medium range by firing in short bursts, rather than on full automatic. It is much more accurate and has a slower rate of fire when fired while crouching. Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction In Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction, the assault rifle is commonly held by either NK or Chinese soldiers, and is the most common weapon encountered in the game. It is a fairly decent weapon to have in most combat situations, especially since ammo will most likely always be within reach. But compared to the more high-tier weapons such as the Light Machine gun, the assault rifle will fall short mainly because it is lees accurate and has a slower fire rate and smaller clip size. Mercenaries 2: World in Flames The Assault Rifle returns in World in Flames as the standard-issue weapon of the VZ and PLAV forces, but this time, the AK-47 has been replaced with the AKM, a largely identical, though considerably updated version of the AK-47. It is vastly improved in terms of its effective range over its predecessor, although it only appears in the PC, PS3 and XBox 360 versions. The Venezuelan army later replace most of their AKMs with AK-103s, a modernized version of the AK rifle family, which is mostly colored black. Image Gallery 920077 20041109 790screen009.jpg|Assault Rifle (Mercs 1) Category:Weapons Category:Mercenaries Category:Mercenaries 2